EctoFeature One-Shot
by nyanchan101
Summary: No real good name for this. I got a bit bored this morning and started writing, so I finished it! I'm still new to this fandom, but I hope you like this!


Spencer lay on his bed, on his stomach. In his hand was the script to his newest movie idea. He was reading over it, looking for mistakes. Soon, Billy floated into the room, humming one of his songs. He stopped as he got to Spencer. "Yo, brosophe!" Billy smiled.

"Yeah…?" Spencer only half paid attention, due to the fact that he was still reading over his script.

"Oh, are you busy?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Alright… I know! I'll play some background music for you!" Spencer nodded, still not actually listening. "…That sound good?"

Spencer nodded slightly, and Billy's face lit up a bit, grabbing his guitar. He had actually been waiting for the perfect chance to try this, and Spencer just gave him a perfect reason. Besides, if it didn't turn out well, Billy knew how to reverse the effect.

He cleared his throat, playing a few strings on his guitar to make sure it was tuned. Then, he started singing, playing the guitar as he went. "I do Tokyo," Billy glanced up at Spencer, who showed no reaction. "It's all kimi wo aishiteru, that's right they love me."

Spencer showed no reaction as Billy continued to sing, which confused the ghost. This song could make anyone fall for him, why wasn't Spencer throwing himself at Billy yet? "Uh, sorry dude," Billy said once he had finished his song. "I gotta go… um… check something out real fast… I'll be back!" And with that, he flew through the door and went straight to the Wi Fry.

"Oh, hey Billy!" Rajeev said once Billy had gotten there.

"Rajeev! Just the man I wanted to see."

"How can I help you, my ghostly friend?"

Billy rolled his eyes slightly, "Look, I know you're not exactly a love expert—…"

Rajeev interrupted, "I am too a love expert!"

Billy ignored his interruption and continued, "—but I tried singing "The Song" to Spence, and he _still_ didn't have a reaction! Nothing I try works, dude!" Billy slumped on the couch next to Rajeev.

The two sat in silence for a bit, before Rajeev thought of something to say, "Does the song work on people who are already in love with the singer?"

Billy thought for a second. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Well, maybe that's it! Maybe Spencer already likes you." Rajeev concluded.

Billy's face lit up as he smiled. "Yeah, that's gotta be it! I mean, who could resist the Cobra?" Rajeev laughed awkwardly. "Ok, I'm gonna go talk to him!"

"Go get 'em, tiger." Rajeev joked as Billy flew out of the room.

When he got to Spencer's room again, Spencer had just finished checking over his script, and was smiling to himself. _'He's so cute~!' _Billy thought to himself. "Hey dude," He said, out loud this time.

"Oh, hey! Where'd you go? Your music was pretty good." Spencer replied.

"Of _course_ my music was good! I'm Billy Joe Cobra!" He cleared his throat, "So, um, have you got any idea what I was actually playing?"

"Dude, I don't know the titles of all your songs!" Spencer laughed.

"Well, you know the one I played…" He paused, giving Spencer a second to guess. When he just sat there confused, Billy continued, "Dude! I was playing 'The Song'!"

Spencer looked surprised, "Dude! You sang The Song to me!? What if I fell in love with you!? Awkward much?"

"Ya know, that's what I was wondering about…" Billy flew over to sit next to Spencer, sitting close to him, "how come you didn't fall madly in love with me when I sang it?"

Spencer blushed slightly. "I don't know, maybe it doesn't work if someone isn't actually listening?"

"Ya, I thought that at first too… But then I realized; there's no way that's possible! I was humming it once, and my manager –who wasn't listening—suddenly fell in love with me. I had to fire her, but that's not the point."

"Why didn't it work on me then…?" Spencer asked, looking Billy in the eyes.

"That's what I was wondering. Then I realized: it probably wouldn't work if the listener was _already_ madly in _love_ with the singer." With that, Billy leaned forward so his face was a mere inches away from Spencer's. He smiled widely, as Spencer blushed darkly.

"A-are you suggesting that I'm in _love_ with you-?" Spencer turned his face away.

Billy laughed, "I knew it! Dude, you totally got the hots for me!"

"I do not!" Spencer denied, "Not only are you a boy –like me-, but your my _cousi-_!" Spencer was interrupted by Billy's pale lips smashing into his. His eyes widened, as Billy skillfully moved his lips against Spencer's. Billy put his hand on Spencer's cheek, drawing back from the short kiss. "B-Billy what the-…"

"Haha! I _was_ right! You _do_ like me!" Billy put his other hand on Spencer's waist.

"Hey-! I never said I _liked_ you like that!"

"Your reaction says it all, bro." Billy fell back onto Spencer's bed, pulling the small boy down on top of him. "Besides, nobody can resist me." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine. I, Spencer Wright, am _hopelessly_ in love with the amazing Billy Joe Cobra," Spencer joked, turning to lie on his stomach, facing Billy as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist.

"You bet you are."

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's not the best, or if one of them are acting a bit ooc... I just got dragged down into this fandom, so I'm still a bit of a newbie.**


End file.
